Loony Lovegood
by Snapeisawesome
Summary: There's something about her...


**You were always a good one,**

**And now you are the lonely one,**

**And so am I…**

**You dig your heels.**

**If walls could feel**

**It'd hit like thunder.**

**~ Memory House**

"Loony Lovegood!?" Pansy Parkinson Shrieked out across the Slytherin table. A few heads turned in her direction, and not for the best of reasons. A few from Ravenclaw. Not because they were discussing a fellow house member but because they Pansy's shrieks had deafened them. No one dared say anything though.

"She's so weird. Why are you talking about her?" Draco groaned as he slumped down into the seat next to her. It wasn't out of free choice though. His skin was as pale as a ghost's he had bags under his eyes. Ugh why wouldn't this woman shut up. It was all very well and good putting on this fake act but he wanted to punch her in the throat around about now. The great hall was bustling in the lunch hour as per usual. "Because Goyle told me the freak was singing a weird song whilst waving her arms around in a circle…" She smirked. "Bitch has got a screw loose." Crabbe replied from the opposite side of the table.

"I saw her Talking by herself in the forest the other day after one of the big Oafs lectures." He shrugged. Draco rolled his eyes. "What makes her so important? Even her own house discards her. Christ knows her parents are both as fucked up in the head. Any other more actual interesting news?" He grumbled, picking up a red apple from a silver bowl in front of him and taking a massive bite out of it. "Dumbledore's army has gone rather quiet. They already know we're onto them Dracy…" Pansy purred, putting her hand on his lap. She really was pissing him off today. Draco tried to avoid this crazed and obsessive female at all costs. She was so damn annoying. "I want you to go and see what the Potter and his sidekicks are up to." He had to get rid of her. "Of course! Anything for you Dracy!" Pansy beamed up at him. "Hurry, every second you spend siting here you could be finding out more information. Now go!" He chuckled quietly to himself. Finally, now for a moments peace. He watched as the brunette literally shoved past everyone getting up to leave for next lesson.

"What's next?" Draco asked, clearly in no rush to be getting up any time soon. "Herbology." Goyle replied." No way was he going to that. "You guys have fun I'm going for a walk." He shook his head in refusal. Sprout droned on at the best of times. Getting up, Draco joined the crowds making their way out from the great hall. Where would he go today? The forbidden forest sounded good. He would be left alone there in spite of the various warnings from the teachers and in some cases the other students. He'd been sent there with potter on one of his earlier years. He'd been frightened at the time but now the thought of darkness didn't overwhelm him. You couldn't fear what you had already become a part of. He had been consumed by the darkness. The joys of becoming part of the Dark lord's army. Making his way across the grounds Draco headed for the forest, sneaking past the homeless man's shack. He then slipped away into the mist which surrounded the trees.

There was a lot he needed to think through. There was so much which had been asked of him this year, and it was a heavy burden to bear. His arm now throbbed, the branding of the dark mark burned into his flesh. He'd not had it long, but it kept him up sometimes at night. If it wasn't that it was one of the nightmares. He would wake up covered in hold sweat, his heart pounding against his ribcage. What should he do if he failed? Snape had begun to watch over him, his noose grew tighter every day. Draco just wanted people to stop messing and leave him alone. He knew what he had to do, and he often dreamt of the consequences of a possible failure. The forest was silent, the dead branches crunched under his feet and he strode forwards. He would spend hours in here, sometimes a full day if given the chance, all just to get away from them. Crows flew in a large flock overhead, making him jump a little. Birds rarely sang around here. This was a rarity.

Was it a dream or wasn't it? He heard a soft humming, one which came from someone else. He wasn't alone. Draco pulled his wand out of his robe pocket and pointed it at the thinning mist out in front of him. "WHO IS THERE, SHOW YOURSELF!" He cried, spinning around. He seemed to overlook a loose tree root above the ground behind him. He took one step back too far and fell over backwards, down a rather steep mud ledge. He landed on some small rocks beneath him with a small crash. "Fuck." He groaned, lifting himself up. "Hello Draco." A cheery voice welcomed him. Looking up Draco found the Lovegood girl standing over him, holding out his wand. "You dropped this when you fell. What a nice surprise." She offered him a weak smile. "I hope you're not hurt." She sounded concerned all of a sudden.

Darco's brows furrowed before he pulled a foul expression. Reaching out he snatched his wand from her hand. "Don't taint my things with your disgusting halfblood skin." He growled, getting to his feet. He was considerably taller than she was and a lot more intimidating. Any other would have cowered by now. Luna just looked up at him blankly. "I'm actually a pureblood." She smiled. "Fucking whatever." The male snapped back. "You're still weird. Why are you out here anyway?" He questioned in a rather demanding tone. "I came out here looking for my shoes." Luna bit her bottom lip and then looked away awkwardly. "Last time I found them in here. I doubt it was the nargles though. Funny thing is whilst I was looking for my shoes I cut my foot." Draco noted the girl was resting her weight on only one of her feet. The other seemed to be losing a lot of blood. "Not my fault you're a blundering twat now is it?" Draco folded his arms, his stone eyes seemed to bore into her bright blue ones. "I was a bit clumsy." The petit girl replied, hopping over to a nearby rock to sit on. "I was looking for something to bandage it with before you er…dropped in." She laughed.

Draco hesitantly approached the girl. Up close she wasn't that bad, even though he'd never admit that to anyone. Her eyes were so bright and full of life. Her hair had been described as being dirty. Upon closer inspection it appeared to be of natural colouring and a rather luscious appearance. Draco wouldn't put it past her to make up some kind of herbal concoction for her hair. She smelt rather nice too, like honey, rather sweet. She was the last person he expected to find out here but perhaps it was a blessing in disguise. She was quieter and less boisterous than Parkinson. And better looking it seemed. It also seemed that the teenage years had been very kind to her. She was rather flat chested, a C cup if that. But she was a healthy weight with pale but smooth looking skin. Minus the crazy thing she would actually be all right. His eyes travelled down the cut foot Luna was holding. "I can't believe you only have one pair of shoes." He snorted. Well what a surprise, she did not strike him as being rich. Her father said it all really. "They've lasted a long time, I saw no reason to get any other pairs other than my school shoes." The Witch smiled back at him.

Well it looked like he'd better hurry up and do something. As much as she came across as stupid and ditzy the least he could do was bandage her foot right? Grabbing his robe Draco ripped off a long strip of black fabric. If anyone asked him later why his robes were torn he'd just tell them that he caught it and then ripped it. A little white lie like that would fool anyone. No one knew they were here together. It was no big deal. He had his reputation to uphold at the end of the day. Luna looked up at him with surprised eyes, strands of her blonde hair fell into her face. Was he actually helping her? Maybe they could be friends? She smiled to herself at the thought. Luna giggled as Draco wrapped the material around her foot. It tickled, a lot. "Will you keep fucking still?!" The male hissed as Luna started to move her foot around. "You need to be firmer because it tickles!" She laughed, trying her hardest to keep still. "If I had known you would had fidgeted I would have fucking tied you up first." He scoffed, tying the make shift bandage into a knot.

"This feels better. Thank you Draco." The witch clapped her hands together in gratitude. "I think I'll head back now. Enjoy your walk Draco." Standing up the witch moved over to the Wizard, being careful about where she placed her feet. Standing on her tiptoes and holding onto his arms Luna pressed a single soft kiss onto the male's cheek. Draco tenses as she touched him. WHAT GAVE HER THE RIGHT TO TOU..? Her lips felt nice on his skin. He inhaled sharply and deeply, clenching his fists and squeezing his eyes shut. When he opened them she was gone.

Draco lay awake in bed a few nights later. He'd thought about their encounter often, even when Pansy was moaning to him about something she'd heard or seen. He really didn't give a shit and the male couldn't express this enough. It seemed he girl selectively decided to ignore this. He had warned her on numerous occasions. Not verbally but the whole house knew of his dismissing relationship with Pansy Parkinson. He didn't care if she was pure blood too, he wouldn't shag her if he was death and blind. She repulsed him. There was nothing to the girl, she was plain, childish and she didn't even look beautiful. Someone's face came to mind at once, and Draco touched his cheek. He'd not seen Luna at all. She was quite good at being hidden when it came down to someone actually trying to seek her out. Her kiss seemed to still burn his skin. It wasn't a bad sensation. It was bad that he was thinking about it in this way.

She seemed to captivate him. The worst thing was there was no one he could talk to about it. He would be mocked, picked on and insulted. The great Malfoy running around with Freaky Loony Lovegood. He ground his teeth together in frustration. He was lucky enough to get his own private room. This was just as well, for he could hear distant snores from the neighbouring roommates. He probably would have suffocated someone with a pillow by now if he had been made to share. Draco was starting to get an uneasy itch and it was an itch that seemed unreachable. Sitting up he threw his duvet back. There it was again. Someone was singing. Pulling on his dressing gown Draco slipped away from his room and moved silently from the Slytherin common room. He was definitely losing his mind now. He had dreamt of her singing now these past few nights. She was haunting him for no reason at all. He paused in the darkness of the corridors. His wand lit the way down the halls.

"Put that bloody light out!" One of the paintings cried from the wall. "Do you mind!? We're trying to sleep!" Spat another. Draco ignored them. He was on a quest of his own. He moved fast until he was stood outside where the room of requirement was. He hadn't been inside as of yet. It was said to only reveal itself to those who needed it. Draco Groaned and banged his head against the stone wall. She was out of his reach again. Suddenly the male heard something. His head snapped round behind him. Nothing was there. It was upon stepping back Draco was shocked to see the door in front of him. This was it. He could hear her singing better now. Her voice resembled an Angel's. Draco held his wand at the ready and silently entered, not knowing what lay ahead. Luna was perched on top of a book case, her knees drawn up to her chest, a book on potions held out in front of her. Luna's free hand helped prop the girl upright. She hummed to herself now, pausing when the door opened. She peered over the top of the pages, shocked to see the unlikely visitor. "Oh, hello Draco." Luna welcomed him for a second time.

"Cut the crap." Draco snarled, pointing his wand at her. "What spell have you put me under?" He pressed the girl. He wouldn't feel like this normally and it was a coincidence that an encounter with loony Lovegood left him feeling the way he did. "What do you mean?" The blonde set her book down and jumped down from the shelf. She wore a lacy white gown, one that seemed to make her glow in the dimly lit room, it was a wonder she could read. "I couldn't sleep so I came here to study my potions. I was actually looking to make a potion which makes the taker feel happiness. You smirk and a smirk is not a smile." She held her hands and awaited his answer. "I don't want you to care for my happiness you freak." Luna frowned a little. "I apologise if I've done something to upset you." She let her hands go and glided across the room. "My foot feels a little better now thanks to Dr Malfoy." She was teasing him now.

Draco backed away until he was pressed against a book case. "Don't come any closer." He warned, still pointing his wand. "Why are you threatened by me?" Luna was staring up at him with those big blue orbs of hers. Beautiful. Draco gulped and looked away from her. He could feel the heat in between them. There was her scent again. Sweet, just like honey. He looked down at her silently. There was no denying it, she excited him a little right now. Luna was still being her sweet innocent airy self, even if she had no idea she was turning Malfoy on. Fuck it. He grabbed the small girl by her shoulders and pinned her up against the book case where he had just been. His wand clattered loudly onto the stone floor but he ignored it.

Luna panted heavily under his grip, her eyes now wide with fear. Draco crushed his lips against hers, the girl gave a small whimper. "Draco I don't want this." She whined. "Well you should have thought about that before you tempted me." He growled, his eyes full of lust. His kiss became gentler. He wanted to feel her lip's softness, not make it swollen and bruised. Luna gave a few more small whimpers. After a few moments, her hands made their way up to his face and gently caressed his cheeks. Draco pulled back and stared back into her teary eyes. Luna still managed to smile back at him. She was physically weak against him. He wouldn't take her now, not here, not now he had claimed her for himself. Perhaps one of his weaknesses was that he was rather possessive. He wanted her in his bed.

Luna groaned when she was thrown back onto his bed, her breaths were fast, close to a pant. She looked away as Draco undressed in front of her. What if someone heard? Wouldn't they both get into trouble for this. The girl wouldn't deny herself any more. The Slytherin god had excited her just a little. Her heart was now up in her throat. Glancing at him she was shocked to see the size of his manhood. That wouldn't fit surely? He crawled onto the bed on all fours and with one hand he pushed up her night gown. He skin was so smooth and soft. He smirked at her underwear though. _Lace? Why lovegood I had no idea…_In one swift movement they were off and on his bedroom floor. Her nightgown soon joined them. Luna tried to hide her breasts but Draco physically pried her arm away from them. "You're so beautiful Luna." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to make you all mine." He parted her legs and kissed down her neck to her chest. He wasn't going to waste any time. Draco Pushed his member inside in one swift action. Luna threw her head back and cried out in pain. Draco groaned. She felt so tight around him. He had already broken her barrier. Luna felt tears slide down her cheeks.

To her surprise Draco kissed them away. The girl ran her hand through his hair. "Please be gentle." She tried whispering but it was more of a whimper. Her legs buckled in excitement and as he began thrusting all the girl could feel was pain. Draco Kissed her every now and then, and used one hand to stroke her hair. Luna found it soothing in a way. She never thought she'd end up spending a night with the slytherin most feared and followed. She offered her affections back as best as she could. She nuzzled his neck and kissed his collar bone, sending shivers down The Slytherins spine. Draco moved faster, Luna's pained cries soon turned into moans of pleasure. Her body managed to find its own pace, her hips moved in unison with his. Luna hoped he would remember her. Would he discard her afterwards? It was something she deeply feared. She was getting an odd but good build up inside her. She began to tense around him. She gasped as she reached her climax. He came too, the couple were left panting whilst their bodies spasmed and pulsed, silently responding to each other.

Draco collapsed on top of her, his body shook a little too, along with Luna's legs. He was heavy on top. The girl tapped his shoulder to remind him she was there beneath him. Draco shifted and slumped down beside her. Luna scrambled upright and looked down at him; her blonde hair covered her bare chest. "Should I go?" She sounded worried. He probably wouldn't want to be seen with her… "NO." His tone was firm and Luna's face was shocked. Draco now stared up at her with softer grey eyes. "I've been looking for you these past few days. You've haunted me enough. I want you to stay." Luna grinned at his response. "I had no idea." Draco pulled the bed sheets back. "I will deal with this mess tomorrow." He sighed, flopping back on the pillow. Luna joined him, her body shivered a little. She turned away from him trying to get warm when an arm pulled her against something warm. Luna's eyes gradually closed. He was so warm and secretly under the hard exterior, there was a soft side to the cold hearted Slytherin. Everybody had their reasons. Luna noted death mark but ignored it. She sort of knew all along. After all everybody had their own problems and battles to fight.


End file.
